This World Ends
by Super-OMG-girl123
Summary: The death of one nation starts a chain of events ending the lives of many others, Who knew someone so small could cause mass Suicide. hinted LatviaxSealand and USAxUK and other pairings
1. Sealand Takes Too the Sea

Steps away from the water, deep stormy waters swirled. Just one more step and it would be over. The loneliness, the torment, would be all gone. I never thought I d ever consider something like this...but I was tired of being alone. Even England stop visiting, but he never cared about me, he just used me, and now he can t use me anymore, so he s shunning me.

For that time when I was little I had only one friend in the world. Latvia, my nervous friend who wanted to act like my brother. He did a poor job as an older brother, but he made the best friend. Latvia was always there for me, always coming to visit me in my isolated fortress

But then Lat-kun couldn't see me anymore...Russia made it impossible for me to be with my friend. He wouldn't let Latvia leave his house, and he wouldn't let me visit. Latvia wrote me letters for a while, he always wrote about how horrible his life was in Russia s house. I wanted to be his hero and save him from everyone that was hurting him. But I couldn't anything, I was so puny, an insignificant dot on the face of the world.

It was because of that I realized how weak I was, how useless I was, to everyone. why should I keep up with this pathetic game? I thought all the time. My small fort started to feel smaller and smaller. Soon there would be nothing but the ocean. And that s how it should be, I should not even exist.

That s why I was standing on the railing, barely keeping my balance. I knew I needed to do this, I should ve done a long time ago. So why was I so scared? I wanted to step drown and run to my room crying. But that s what I always do isn t, I always give up, back out, and never follow through.

Not this time! I m not going to cry, im going to give it all up...and I wont shed a tear. I left a note in my room for everyone to find...after they find me, or what s left of me.

Latvia...I hope he doesn't hate me for this...

My legs wobble slightly as I lean into the water. Then I fall, I crash in the water as it coats my body. It s so freezing, my body wants to swim up, but I wont do it. Instead I breath in the water, I don t want this to last long. Everything starts to go fuzzy and my chest hurts. The pressure from the water starts to force me down. I know this is the end and I want to say im happy it s over.

But I can t, I regret jumping into this icy water, I regret dying...most of all, I regret not saying-

---

_The Small nation slowly sank below the surface, he'd never be able to whisper his last words. He never thought that his death would cause a chain of events that would end the lives of his family and loved ones. If he did know, he might not have jumped, but there was no way too tell him. Not now or even earlier. All that is left of the boy that lived alone on the sea, is a letter. A letter that said how he felt and what he really thought. But of course, what would be the fun in reading that now? Lets wait till the bitter end before we break out the letter. _

_After Sealand who will feel the most guilt for his death? Why wouldn't it be his closest relative? Try and guess who._


	2. England's Guilt

I received the news before anyone else. And why wouldn't? I was his brother after all, but I was old enough to be his father. How could the little brat could was gone, dead….

I had never liked the little brat much, he was rude and stubborn, and he never showed me any respect. He called me a jerk and a fag, the kid was nuisance that couldn't keep his mouth shut. So why the hell was I missing him?

I was to go to the morgue and check if it was really him; of course it was, why else would they call me. Still I secretly hoped it wasn't really him. That this was just a huge mistake and that Sealand was still in his fort complaining about not being a real country.

Of course my heart sank when I finally got to the actual morgue. The stench of death mixed with chemicals and covered up by some air freshener. I could see all the people there, most had solemn faces or tears running down there face. I sat there, emotionless; I could never be open about how I felt, because I'm not even sure what I'm even feeling.

They call my name and take me downstairs, where they keep the bodies. The room is like a steel cage, it locks me in with its eerie aura. The corner came to a metal door in the wall, and then opened it.

My worst fears rolled into the corpse In front of me. Sealand laid there, his skin pale and bluish, he was unmoving. My youngest brother; Peter didn't breath, didn't speak, and he didn't move. The little brat had been reduced to this….

"Mr. Kirkland, is this your brother?" The coroner asked me.

"Yes," I answer, but it didn't feel like the body in front of me could ever be the Peter I knew. I wanted this to be anyone else right now, a stranger that I'd never met.

"Here," He handed me letter. "It's a suicide note," he said.

Suicide, that's a word I hadn't expected to hear. I never thought that he could ever do that to himself. Why wasn't anyone watching him…?

I knew why, because I should've been watching him, no one else, I'm responsible for my brother. This meant I was responsible for his death.

I don't want to attend Peter's funeral, I'll be too busy dealing with my guilt and shame. But if I didn't go it would just add insult to injury. So I went and sat through prayers and solemn faces. There weren't many there.

Besides me there were the Baltic nations, Russia, America, and China. America was only here because he wanted to comfort me, but I was beyond comfort. The Baltic's were here because of their youngest brother. He had been Sealand's friend; the poor little country was crying his eyes out. His loud sobs echoed throughout the small chapel. Russia was only here to watch them, make sure his precious little countries didn't escape. And China, well China always went to funerals of countries, even if Sealand wasn't exactly a country.

They finally lay Peter into the ground and I still haven't cried, not even one tear. I didn't feel like questioning it, I didn't care about anything. Instead of caring, I drank. Six bottles of beer went into my system, but I didn't get mad or start acting stupid like I usually do. It was like all the booze I'd ingested had just made me sadder.

I wobbled back to my house and sat at the desk in my work room. My hands made their way to the small pistol in the drawer. This was what I wanted…to be dead at my desk?

Well the alcohol fueled my want to end it all. So I pressed the barrel to my temple, my hands shook but I wasn't going to back out now. I wouldn't write a note full of meaning like Peter had, I didn't deserve to leave any of my thoughts behind.

I knew the gun was full, so I only had to pull the trigger once, lucky me. One Pull and it was all over. I couldn't see it but I knew my blood had gotten all over the wall. Blood, it was all over the place, and I was already heading for the other side. I hope Alfred doesn't hate me for being a coward. I hope France doesn't think me weak. I hope…I hope I find my brother, where ever I'm going.


	3. America Has A Thought

I'm sad, which is weird...heros don't get sad, right?

Well thats how i feel sitting in my house all by myself watching the moths swirl around the light on my portch.

England, dead? it couldn't be possible, it was like some kind of rip in reality. Iggy always said he would out live me. He swore it. So whats with this shit...

I never pictured Iggy as the suicidial type, it wasn't really his style.

Or maybe it was...

I've known Iggy all my life, but when i think about it, i don't _really_ know him.

It get mad for feeling sorry for myself, mad enough to through the bottle of beer i was drinking on the sidewalk. As it shatters i hear someone shriek from the shadows.

"Matt?" I know it's him, he's the only guy i know that sounds like a woman when he screams.

"H-hi Al..." He comes up and sit's next too me. His clothes are messy and his eyes are red, Matt was always a cry baby, and i never cried at all. We really were different people..

"So you heard the news" I say with barely any feeling, and i wanna kick myself for it. I wish i could at least soud upset.

"Y-Yeah..." he says weakly. You can at least tell Matt is human and not an empty shell. Like me, if anyone doesn't deserved too die it was me not Iggy.

Iggy...the man who was like my father...why haven't cried yet...

Then i had a thought, something i probably shouldn't have done around Matt.

"I'm wanna die..."

"What!" Matt screamed.

It was too late too say i was just kidding or pretend i didn't mean it. he wouldn't have belived me anyway. Of course i wasn't expecting what Matt said next.

"I-If you want to die....then can we atleast do it together..?"

I think my heart sank, I can't believe I even gave him the idea...

"I....really don't have much left too live for anyway..."

He sounded serious, it scared me a little, but maybe it would be for the best...one less heartless bastard like me, and Matty would get relief. the more i thought about it, the better death sounded.

"Then let's do it," i said

Matt didn't hesitate, He went over to the dark and picked up some glass. He sat down next too me and sliced upward on his wrist. He handed me a piece with his bleeding hand. I took it and put it too my skin. It stung as I sliced my skin and watched the crimson liqud spill down my arm. I bit my lip and Canada noticed. He held my hand, tightly. He shook slightly and after a while i could feel myself going numb.

"Matt...i think...this was a mistake" i said quietly. But I looked over at him, and he wasn't breathing...his eyes were closed and his hand was cold.

I Had my last thoughts on that porch, the feelings I had for Arthur. I knew I'd always loved him, even when I was young. But know I'll never know how he felt about me. Know i understand why I didn't cry. Why I've never cried...because I wanted to keep the sadness out. To keep from feeling all the bad feelings like rejection and depression...It made me feel nothing at all.

But it didn't matte, I was cold like them. Like Matt and Iggy.


End file.
